


Our Hometown's in the Dark

by lostnfound



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Coal Mining, Eruri HEA, F/M, Hunting, Kid Fic, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Prostitution, Romance, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Smoking, Sugar Daddy Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostnfound/pseuds/lostnfound
Summary: Levi never thought he'd love anyone but Farlan. Erwin never thought he'd love anyone at all.
Relationships: Furlan Church/Levi, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 21
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently didn't get enough of the 1930s so I'm back with a new fic!
> 
> I hope you're ready for coal miner(part time rentboy/sugarbaby!levi/ dashinggayplayboy (sugardaddy)!erwin 
> 
> I'm not listing any pairings other than the main two to preserve some mystery... and I think that's all for now. I hope you enjoy!

The sun's just peeping over the mountains as the miners set off for work. The air is filled with their cheerful chatter and good natured ribbing. They pass in front of the rows of shotgun houses collecting more of their fellows as they go along. The houses are identical, four rooms, a porch and every one of them a dingy gray; their once white boards coated in the coal dust that covers everything in the camp from houses to people.

Levi takes a drag on his cigarette, savoring it; it'll be his last for a while. Then he steps off the porch and plunges into the stream of men, surfacing next to Farlan and his pals.

Gunther’s striding along briskly; his canary Pete’s cage clutched in one hand. Pete sings cheerfully, enjoying the chance at some fresh air before entering the staleness of the mine.

Whisky whistles along with Pete and Oluo joins in. Gunther adds vocals and soon the four of them have a wonky rendition of “Keep on the Sunny Side” going.

Oluo’s not much older than the new buddies, yet his face appears strangely old, in sharp contrast with Grandpa Arlert’s deceitfully youthful one. But Grandpa Arlert’s frame is hunched and his hands are gnarled. No matter what, coal mining’s a hard job that tends to age a man before his time.

Grandpa Arlert’s speaking low to his grandson Armin, a hand resting on the kid’s nape. It’s Armin’s first day in the mine and he’s pale with nerves. He’s a smart kid who’d been reluctant to leave school, but sooner or later every boy enters the mine. It’s as inevitable as death.

Grandpa Arlert gives Armin a fond slap on the back. “That cheer ya up, son?”

Armin breathes out a reluctant laugh. “A lil’ maybe.”

“What’s so funny?” Oluo demands; always having to stick his big nose into other peoples’ business.

Grandpa Arlert turns toward him eager to share. “I just tol’ Armin a joke. You fellas wanna hear it?”

Armin shakes his head in embarrassment.

Farlan gives Armin a teasing grin. “Sure, let’s hear it,” he says.

Grandpa Arlert draws in a deep breath before asking dramatically, “What did the baby corn say to the mama corn?”

“I don’t know. What did the baby corn say to the mama corn?” Farlan asks obligingly.

“Where’s popcorn?” Grandpa Arlert slaps his knee and guffaws at his own joke.

Whisky scrubs a hand over his bristly blond hair and lets out a sharp bark of laughter. Farlan and Levi groan.

“That was terrible,” Gunther says shaking his head. He holds up his canary’s cage; the little bird makes a mournful sound, “see even Pete thought it was terrible.”

“Would you say it was…corny?” Grandpa Arlert says and snickers. “Hey, Peta ya oughta like that one. Ya like corn, doncha?”

"Hey, Levi!" Levi turns to see Eren running to catch up with him. Eren's lunch pail swings wildly from one hand as he jerks his helmet on with the other. He's all gangly limbs like a puppy not yet grown into its paws.

"You're late, brat," Levi says to fuck with the kid.

"Aw, no I ain't," Eren protests, big eyes wide with indignation.

"Yeah you are," Levi says shaking his head, "Might have to fire ya."

Farlan laughs at the worried expression on Eren's face. "He's just kiddin' around, dummy."

Eren slumps in relief. "Oh, okay good."

As they pass by the Kirsteins, Jean's mother's scolding him for something, poor kid. It's a common occurrence.

"Okay Ma!" Jean shouts jumping down from his porch. He lands right by Eren and Levi's impressed by his agility.

"Okay Ma!" Eren mocks imitating Jean, "I ain't listenin' to a gosh danged thing you're sayin'!"

Jean scowls at Eren. "Shut up, dummy," he shoots back.

Eren sticks out his tongue and Jean calls him a “lil’ turd” which makes everybody laugh. With one last scornful glare at Eren, Jean turns his attention to Levi and has the balls to ask, "Levi, can I bum a smoke?"

Levi gives him an incredulous look. "I ain't got but the one, dumbass."

"No? Really?" Jean whines tossing his head in annoyance. He reminds Levi of his old pit pony. It's not a compliment. The animal once bit him so hard he still has the scar on his arm.

"Gunther, you tell your buddy what happens to somebody who takes smokes into a mine?" Farlan asks exasperated.

"I told him. He's just young and stupid." Gunther punches Jean on the arm playfully.

Levi frowns, still disgruntled. "You know better than to bring combustible material down below, doncha brats?"

Grandpa Arlert snickers and waggles his bushy eyebrows. "Whooey, combustible! That's a two dollar word if'n I ever heard one.”

Levi ignores Grandpa Arlert and scowls at the new buddies. "Should we pat ya down? I'll kick your asses if I find out ya do."

"No sir!" Jean and Eren shout. Armin shakes his head.

Whisky scratches his head. "How come all the kids call Levi, sir? I can't tell if they just like him more'n us or they scared of him?"

"It ain't his charmin' personality," Oluo jokes, "that's for sure."

Their group pauses a moment at Farlan's brother's house. 

"Good morning, Miz Church!" Whisky calls out to Jan’s new bride. She gives him a wave.

Jan kisses his wife and falls in with the rest of them. He yawns hugely. "Dang, I'm tired."

"What'd your old lady keep ya up late again?" Oluo says with a sly grin, his thin face alive with mischief.

Eren, Jean and Armin snicker, thrilled to be included in adult conversation. Considered men now that they've entered the mines.

"We could hear ya all the way over at my place," Whisky says grinning at Jan.

"Mine too," Gunther says holding up his canary's cage. "Ya two upset poor Pete. He was squawkin' somethin' awful. Poor fella molted."

Pete shakes his feathers and chirps as if in agreement.

Jan blushes bright red. "You ain't heard nothin', dummy," he says but he seems unsure.

"Ah, newlyweds," Grandpa says, "young love." He and Whisky bat their eyes at each other.

Levi joins in with the laughter. He exchanges a glance with Farlan, darkly amused. They could teach Jan and his new wife a thing or two about staying quiet, undetected.

At the mine's entrance Grandpa Arlert waves good bye. "You be safe, son. Listen to Whisky."

"Yes sir," Armin agrees, his face a little pale. Whisky ruffles his buddy's hair which seems to calm him.

Grandpa Arlert joins the men too old or disabled to mine at the breaker where they work screening stone, shale and rubbish from the coal.

Levi heads for the equipment shack with the others. He tosses his cigarette butt into the can perched on the railing and takes the lamp Luke hands him with a quick thanks.

Then he grabs the metal tags next to his name and puts them in his pocket. He moves his and Eren's peg over to the IN hole so Keith will know who's down below.

Levi clips his lamp on his helmet and checks that Eren's is on straight.

Keith Shadis, the mine boss, passes them on their way inside.

"It's good boys!" Keith says holding up his canary cage. The little guy and Pete whistle at each other, exchanging some kind of bird greeting Levi supposes.

Probably something like, "This goddam job, Pete, can ya believe it? Up at two in the mornin' to check for gas leaks, fuckin' hell."

"At least ya get to go back to bed ya lucky bastard, now I gotta spend all day with these dumbasses. Noisy sons of bitches everyone of 'em. Well, see ya later!"

"Yeah you too, Pete. Good luck!"

Levi gets into the elevator (crammed in together with the other miners) that takes them down into the pit.

Oluo's a little behind them and Farlan waves his hand. "Hey hurry up!" 

Farlan exchanges a grin with Phil, the operator and just as Oluo reaches the elevator the doors close in his face and everybody laughs at his crestfallen expression. He falls for it every damn time.

"Aw c'mon, fellas!"

Farlan gives him a smartass salute. “Get the next one, pal!" 

"Looks like we got a new kid," Phil says slyly, his hand on the lever and Levi shakes his head.

Armin's already turning green; no need to play the usual trick of dropping the car as fast as possible to scare a new miner.

“Suit yourself.” Phil shrugs his shoulders in disappointment and with that they begin their descent into the mine; this will be their last sight of natural light until quitting time.

After the elevator spits them out they pile onto the electric cars for the four mile ride that'll take them closer to the coalface. But not close enough. Now, it's a matter of stooping and ducking their heads until they reach their rooms.

"Wonder what it's like havin' a job where ya don't hafta practically crawl to work," Gunther says ruefully squeezing through another rough patch dragging poor Pete along.

"Well, at least Levi can stand up in here," Whisky says. He laughs and manages to dodge the rock Levi throws at him.

Once they've squeezed through the last part they enter the section of the mine known as the coalface. The rooms’ ceilings are propped up by dark timbers and are barely high enough for them to stand upright. Water drips down the rock walls and pools beneath on the ground in ever growing puddles

The oppressive darkness is relieved only by each miner's helmet lamp and the few lanterns scattered amongst the rooms.

"See ya later," Farlan says as he and Jan go in one direction, Levi and Eren the other.

Eren's only been working for Levi for a couple of weeks, but he's done well. He's a hard worker for a brat. And now that his dad's run off he's had to become the man of the family. Levi admires his grit and commitment to helping his mother.

Levi's taught Eren how to timber up a room so it's supported and won't fall down on them. To lay track for the coal cars and bail the place out if it's full of water.

Levi surveys their room and what they'd left for today.

"Roof's okay for now, but Monday ya go ask Dieter and Jurgen to bring us some new timber."

"Yes sir!" Eren agrees, obviously liking the idea of spending some time aboveground.

"Alright you get finished layin' track so we can get those cars in here," Levi says with a nod towards the back.

"You got it, Levi!" Eren practically shouts.

Levi shakes his head. Eren's an excitable little shit. Levi crouches down until he's wedged into the crevice he worked on yesterday. He lies on his back hacking at the seam with his pick making a V shaped cut so the coal will fall down cleanly if it has to be blasted. Levi studies the situation. He carefully checks for large sections of rock that might present a problem, then makes a decision. "Gotta blast it," he tells Eren.

Eren nods eagerly. This'll be his first time helping with explosives.

"C'mere an' watch me," Levi gestures to Eren who leans down to watch. "Hand me the auger." Levi drills the auger slowly and with a slant up towards the roof. He scrapes out the drill hole with a piece of iron removing any loose material to leave a nice smooth hole behind.

Levi holds his hand out. "Gimme some of that newspaper and the powder."

He does his best to explain to Eren what he's doing. His Uncle Kenny had been shit at that and he's determined to do right by this kid. Besides any miner who doesn't know his job is a danger to the rest of them. "You roll up the paper like this, see?" Levi makes a tube. "You gotta learn to judge how much powder to use. Most of the coal's free from the roof see," Levi points, "there an' there. It ain't gonna take much to get it out."

Levi pours the black powder into the tube. "That oughta do it. Now, go on, get over there. Take the tools with ya."

"Okay Levi," Eren says hurrying away.

"Fire in the hole!" Levi shouts three times then lights the fuse and hauls ass. There's a loud bang and then the sound of falling coal and shale. After a couple minutes Levi creeps back. He examines the ceilings and walls for any sections hanging on by a thread, tapping the head of his pick against them.

"It's safe!" Levi calls out to Eren who returns and starts helping Levi shovel the coal into their cars.

There hasn't been much dead time today, but Monday will be mostly filled with timbering up the new room and they don't get paid for that Levi thinks bitterly.

On their lunch break, Jan endures more teasing about his wife.

"Is she a good cook?" Whisky asks.

Oluo opens Jan's lunch pail. The tin lid makes a clanging noise against the rock.

"Don't look like it," he says sticking his head inside.

"Gimme that," Jan growls grabbing it away from him.

Levi joins in with the others' laughter, but the kids are more interested in their own lunches.

"What'd your Mama make ya?" Armin asks craning his neck to see.

"Meat pasty an' strawberry pie," Eren says excitedly.

"Me, too!" the other boys exclaim; every bit as excited as Eren.

It's the same lunch most of the other miners have.

Levi knows well the novelty will be gone soon enough as he bites into his. Although he approves of its crust "handle" you can hold onto and eat around so your filthy hands don't touch your food.

Farlan's watching him and the others are occupied so Levi deliberately licks his lips. Farlan grins at him (one of those secret ones) and Levi wishes he could squeeze his hand. Or steal a kiss.

"Break's over!" the foreman shouts and they gather up their trash and toss the crust handles into the corner for the mine rats.

The rats deserve a reward for helping keep everybody safe. At home Levi kills them without a second thought, but in the mine they're trusted friends. Their keen senses attuned to disaster. When the rats start running you better take off, too.

Mining for coal is hot, sweaty, back breaking work. Poor Eren's flagging by the end of the day. His enthusiastic chatter finally petering out. They both slump in relief at the sound of the whistle signaling the workday's end. It's the weekend, they made a good haul-filled twelve cars- and it's payday so a good day in all.

Grandpa Arlert meets them by the equipment shack. "Whooey I'm ready for a beer," he says rubbing his hands together.

"Me too," Whisky agrees, "let's get a pint at Maria's before headin’ home."

Levi sees Armin frown. "I'll let your wives know where you're at, okay? So they don't worry or nothin'," Levi drawls.

They give him dismayed looks. Both the Arlerts' and Hannes' are Levi's neighbors.

"I'm just fuckin' with ya." They ought to know that; Levi's not a squealer.

"Levi, son, ya got the dirtiest mouth," Grandpa Arlert complains, "somebody oughta wash it out with soap."

"They better not try, not if they wanna keep all their fingers."

Eren and Farlan snicker and the others laugh nervously.

The mention of soap has Levi eager to bathe so the pit bath up ahead is a welcome sight. The only place (other than the Company offices and Old Man Smith's house) in the Underground Camp that has indoor plumbing. Inside, Levi opens his locker retrieving his towel and soap and joins the others showering. All of them are set on getting themselves clean as fast as possible so they can get paid and go home. But as much as he washes Levi never feels completely clean. You can see the dust embedded in the lines of the older men's faces. Levi doubts Grandpa Arlert's would ever come clean no matter how hard he scrubbed.

They're quieter now, tired, but the kids have a little life in them and start a play fight. Jean throws a wash rag at Eren's head and Eren shouts at him and chases him over to the lockers.

"Settle down lads! You're gonna slip an' crack your heads open!" Grandpa Arlert scolds.

"We wasn't never that lively was we at their age?" Levi asks Farlan.

"I mighta been. You no," he snorts, "just like now, as serious as an undertaker. Solemn and sour faced as a judge."

Farlan gets a wash rag to the face for that and the brats laugh. "Okay, okay," Farlan says good naturedly swatting it off.

Once Levi's dried off and dressed in clean clothes, he gets his pay minus rent, doctor fees, equipment costs and what's been charged to the company store. It isn't much. He gives Eren his share. The kid lights up. "Thanks Levi!"

"You earned it," Levi says, "now take it straight home to your Ma."

"Sure thing, Levi," Eren says before running off with his pals. Whisky and Grandpa Arlert shuffle off to Maria's.

"I hope he listens," Farlan says, "an' that he don't take to drinkin' like his sorry ol' dad," he jerks his thumb, "or them two."

"He knows I'll kick his ass if he does. And besides Miz Yeager's pretty tough. She don't take no shit off her brat or nobody else.

Farlan nods. "C'mon let's get home."

As they pass by the company offices there's a man out front Levi's never seen around camp before. In his fancy suit he looks to be a regular city slicker. The guy's blond, tall and built like a brick shithouse. Levi averts his gaze before somebody notices his tongue falling out of his head. He wonders who Blondie is. Then shrugs it off, just another boss.

Sometimes Levi wishes he lived in a world where it was permissible to whistle at a handsome man or at least give him the once over without anyone thinking anything of it. Or that he could joke around with his pals about the merits of one man over another. But then Farlan catches Levi's eye and he gives him _that_ look. The fact of life is any man has to be careful of roaming eyes when his sweetheart's about.

"What?" Levi whispers. "I bet you was lookin', too."

Farlan gives him the stink eye. "I wasn't actually."

"Sorry," Levi says sheepishly.

And that's another thing Levi will never have. The right to grab Farlan's hand in public and to kiss his cheek in apology. Hell, to get fussed at for looking. His pals laughing at him for getting into trouble. Maybe having to sleep out on the porch for it.

'What a nutty thing to wish for,' Levi thinks.

All along Maria Lane the married women are greeting their husbands and bringing them inside for supper and a well-earned rest.

Miz Yeager's taking down sheets from the clothesline as they pass by her house. She waves at Levi so he pauses. She meets him at her fence. "I'll send Eren over tomorrow to get your uniforms."

Levi can see Miz Yeager's hands are raw and red from washing laundry all day; forced to earn her own living when her husband ran off. It saddens him to see a good woman like her reduced to such circumstances.

"Yes ma'am," Levi says. He's stopped arguing with her about it. She insisted on doing his laundry for free when he took on Eren as his buddy.

"How's he doin'?" she asks. She's still pretty even with her hair frizzed around her face from working in the sun all day. He thinks idly maybe she can find another man and not have to work so hard.

"Good, real good, he's a hard worker."

Miz Yeager gives him a big smile. "That's good to hear. Well, I better get inside an' feed him." She waves good bye.

"Go on ahead an' I'll get Isabel," Levi tells Farlan.

Farlan hands over some money, "Here, give Miz Braus my share of the housekeepin'."

Levi knocks on the doorjamb, the door's wide open. Jack's smoking on the porch. He's laid up with a broken foot; courtesy of a stray piece of falling shale. "Good haul today?" he asks as he rocks back and forth on his chair.

"Weren't too bad." Levi takes a deep breath, inhaling the smoke.

Miz Braus pops her head out the door and gives him a cheerful, "Hello."

Levi gives her her pay and she takes his lunch pail.

"She's out back with Kaya," Miz Braus raises her voice, "Isabel, your Daddy's here. Come help him carry your dinner home."

"Yes ma'am!" Isabel shouts and he can hear her feet slapping against the Braus' floor, awfully loud for such a little thing.

"Whoa slow down!" Levi can hear Sasha yell, but there's amusement in her tone.

Isabel races out onto the porch. "Hey Daddy!" she says joyfully hopping up and down. It always touches him how happy she is to see him. The Braus' youngest daughter Kaya likes the idea and joins in, "Hey, Mr. Ackerman!"

"These two are like two peas in a pod ain't they?" Miz Braus laughs and pats the girls' heads. "Okay, Kaya, say good bye to Isabel and go help your sister."

"C'mon kiddo." Levi lets Isabel carry the small pot; he gets the rest.

Once they're home he says, "Go wash your hands an' set the table."

The house is just a four room shotgun shack like all the others in the camp, but Levi keeps it immaculate. The furniture's old and shabby, but well-polished and mended. There's a cook stove and a small table where they eat their meals. A work table for their wash basins and pots and pans. A cupboard for dishes and cutlery. The curtains are made from flour sacks; a cheerful pattern covered with small blue flowers.

Levi gets his cigarettes from the drawer. He strikes a match and lights up and taking a deep drag he starts to relax. He puffs on it as he uncovers the food. Isabel hops up on the stool and washes her hands in the basin and dries them on a dish towel. Levi helps Isabel take the dishes from the old cupboard and she sets the table. "Is it okay, Daddy?" she asks face hopeful.

Levi ruffles her hair. "You did a fine job."

She beams. "Can I get the milk out?"

"Be careful an' don't drop it," he warns tapping his cigarette against the ashtray; loathe to dirty his clean floor with ash. "Get the butter, too."

She's cute moving so carefully as she opens the ice box and takes out the milk. Levi's pleased to see how good she's getting at simple chores.

It's getting dark so Levi pulls the light's chain; it's just a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling. But it's better than the kerosene lantern that they'd had when he was a kid.

When Farlan gets back from the privy he washes up and joins them. It's common for an Underground Camp family to rent out a room to a bachelor for extra cash so nobody thinks anything of their living arrangements.

Levi serves the food Miz Braus made, fried chicken, peas and fresh cornbread. "Ain't we gonna pray, Daddy?" Isabel says folding her small hands, "The Brauses do."

"Well, we ain't the Brauses,” Levi grumbles, "Go on an' eat 'fore it gets cold."

They dig in and everybody's quiet for a while. Farlan's eyes are drooping and Levi's exhausted as well, but he makes an effort to talk. "What'd ya do today, kiddo?" Levi says around a yawn.

Isabel sits up excitedly. "Sasha helped me an' Kaya make some new paper dolls from the Sears catalog. The old ones was fallin' apart. One of 'ems got a ladies' fur coat on it."

"That ol' Sears catalog sure does get aroun'," Farlan laughs. "It's good for 'bout most anythin' includin' wipin' your butt."

Levi makes a face.

Isabel chatters on, "An' we helped Sasha an' Miz Braus make supper. Miz Braus says I need to learn how to keep house so I can take care of you an' Farlan when I get big."

"That's right," Farlan agrees. He takes a cigarette from the pack. "Hey, this the last one we got?" his expression's dismayed.

"Don't fret," Levi squeezes Farlan's hand quickly before letting go, "I'll get us more tomorrow."

Isabel helps Levi clear the table while Farlan goes out to the communal water pump and refills the wash basins. Once he's back Levi begins the washing up. He lets Isabel rinse each one and hand it to Farlan to dry. 

"I'm goin' to bed, g'night," Farlan says. Levi follows him to his bedroom door.

"Hey, don't forget ya gotta fix the window sash an' patch that hole in the wall tomorrow."

"Yes dear," Farlan whispers.

"G'night," Levi's used to it by now, but it still stings that he can't follow Farlan and lie down beside him like any other married couple in camp.

There's no use fretting about it so Levi shakes it off. He takes the basins out and pours the water on their tiny garden. It's been dry; no rain for weeks and the earth gratefully soaks it up. Isabel squats down. "Lookit, the cucumber flowers Daddy, ain't they pretty?"

The blooms are covered with coal dust. Levi fights a bitter never ending battle to keep his family and home clean. Even his goddamned garden. But he just agrees. "Sure are."

Levi refills the basin. Sometimes it feels like he spends all his time hauling water; indoor plumbing a longed for luxury.

"Time for bed. Wash your face an' hands. An' mind you brush your teeth, too."

Levi's worn out when he gets home so getting her fed and ready for bed about does him in, but he always makes time to read a little something to her. Isabel climbs into bed wriggling with excitement. Levi frowns; there's a tear at the collar of her nightgown. He'll need to sew it up tomorrow. She snuggles up to him as he reads, battered old teddy bear in her arms, all her attention focused on the story.

"Okay, we gotta stop there, kiddo.”

She stares wide eyed. "Where's Oz at, Daddy? Can we go there?"

"Only if a tornado catches us up. You don't want that to happen do ya?"

"No, I guess not," but she seems unsure.

Levi starts to stand up. "Alright time to put out the light." 

"Wait, Daddy,” Isabel says hand on his arm, “tell me again how you an' Mama met."

Levi hates when she asks that question. It brings up painful memories and a shitload of guilt. He can't deny her though. He puts on that fake cheery voice he always uses when he tells the lies. "Why, one day I was walkin' down by the creek an' I spotted the prettiest lil' girl. She was pickin' wildflowers an' I just knew she was the one for me. I hadn't even recognized her because she'd growed so."

"She was pretty wasn't she, Daddy?" Isabel says her face trusting.

"She was," Levi agrees. That part isn't a lie. "Okay, then g'night, kiddo." 

Isabel kisses him soundly on the cheek. "G'night, Daddy."

Levi closes her bedroom door behind him. He leans against it for a moment. He always feels like shit after telling her that whopper. But what kind of asshole would he be to tell her the truth? That right after Kenny ran off Levi had come across Rico Brzenska down by the creek crying her eyes out.

"What're ya blubberin' for, girl?" Levi hollers at Rico and that pisses her off, but good. So he apologizes and sits down with her and she tells him the whole sorry story.

Seems Kenny didn't just run off and leave Levi; he left behind Rico- pregnant with his kid.

"My aunt's gonna throw me outta the house," she says bitterly and Levi knows she’s right. The old woman’s mean as a snake and twice as likely to bite you.

"Shit," Levi breathes out, "they gonna... you gonna be..."

She glares at him. "I know, dummy. They gonna treat me like they treated your Mama."

It was true. Levi's father had knocked his Ma up and blown town. He'd been some kind of traveling salesman. She'd faced a lot of hard talk and cruel taunts. Levi used to get called bastard a lot growing up. That had stopped once he’d proven a runty little kid like him could beat the shit out of much bigger boys. So that was what most likely was going to happen to Rico and her kid. The kid whose Daddy’s a piece of shit, but still Levi's kin. And this kid will be Levi's only kin left. 

Well, Levi can’t stomach it, so he asks Rico to marry him. He almost throws up standing in front of the Justice of the Peace. Farlan's furious with him for weeks. It takes a lot of sweet talk to get back in his bed. Rico gives birth to a baby girl and names her Isabel Magnolia. Levi thinks it’s a real pretty name. Then the Underground City gets hit by influenza and it carries Rico off right before Isabel’s first birthday. Levi’d never even got her a wedding ring. He just couldn’t afford it. So they lay her to rest. The headstone says, Loving wife and mother, though Levi never was any kind of husband to her.

"You saved her from shame, Levi," Farlan says. "Not many men woulda done it. That's why you're special." Then he kisses Levi until he forgets for a while. Forgets he’s a widower at the grand old age of nineteen, left with a baby to raise all on his own. Rico's only family, her Aunt Delia passed away the same day.

Levi shakes his head to clear his mind of old bad memories. Fuck, he needs a smoke after that. He goes out on the porch for a quick one before bed.

The Kirsteins' rooster wakes him at six. He swears someday he's going to wring it's damned neck. Levi gets up and dresses then fixes himself and Isabel some eggs and oatmeal. He throws the eggshells in the scrap jar for the compost heap. They're running low on practically everything.

Levi turns to Isabel. "Put your shoes on an' we'll go shoppin.'"

Isabel lets out an excited shriek.

"Hush," Levi chides holding a finger to his lips, "you're gonna wake, Farlan."

"Sorry, Daddy," she says, contritely. She slips on her shoes and looks down at her feet shame faced. "I still can't tie 'em."

"S'okay," he reassures her.

Isabel's shoes are old and battered; bought second hand at the church’s annual jumble sale.

Levi kneels on the floor and presses his fingers down on the toe box. "You gonna need new ones soon."

"Oh goodie," she says happily and all Levi can think is how he's going to afford them. Summer's coming, so she'll run around barefoot most days, but she'll need shoes to trek through the woods when he takes her swimming in the creek or gathering wildflowers and blackberries. He wonders if she’s old enough to learn to fish. Well, he’ll give it a try.

"We'll work on that later, kiddo," he says as he ties her laces.

"Kaya already knows how," Isabel says sadly.

"Well, that's okay. She's a lil' older than you. You'll get it soon," Levi says ruffling her hair. That cheers her up and she's grinning again. Isabel's never down for long.

Levi lights his last cigarette and they set off. Isabel holds his hand for a bit then lets go to run up ahead. She calls out "hello" and "good mornin’" to everyone she sees. She always gets big smiles from people.

Miz Hannes is busy beating a rug on her front porch, but she pauses to call out, "Where are you an' your ol' dad off to?"

"The company store!" Isabel shouts twirling around arms spread wide as if going to the shitty company store is the most thrilling thing ever. Levi wishes he could take her somewhere nice. Somewhere pretty and clean: a fancy Mitras’ shop or maybe a teahouse like the ones he’s heard they have in the capitol.

"Well, gotta give 'em their money back doncha, Levi?"

"Yes ma'am," he agrees ruefully.

The store's owned by the mine and they can charge what they please. Few miners own a car and the nearest town's a five mile walk. Plus there's the hassle of carrying it all back.

Isabel continues greeting everyone she sees, skipping happily along until the store’s in sight and then she takes off at a dead run.

“Oi, Isabel!” Levi shouts as she almost bowls over Granny Arlert.

Levi jogs to catch up. “Whatta ya say to Granny Arlert?”

“Sorry ma’am,” Isabel says contritely.

Granny Arlert just grins and chucks Isabel under the chin. “No, harm done, honey,” she says kindly, “I wasn’t lookin’ where I was goin’ anyhow.”

Granny Arlert continues on her way and Isabel asks, voice small, “You mad at me, Daddy?”

Levi taps her on the nose. “No, it’s okay, lil’ stinker.”

“I ain’t a lil’ stinker,” she protests, but she’s smiling. She’s always liked the nickname he’d given her when as a defiant two year old she’d very deliberately knocked over his mother’s china vase. Only Farlan’s quick reflexes had saved it from destruction. Levi had at times despaired of surviving that stage of her life.

“Sure you’re not. Okay, let’s go slowly this time.”

The store’s a two story building once painted a bright yellow in a futile attempt to cheer up the place that has succumbed to its coal dusted fate. The sign above reads: Underground City Coal Camp #3. Close by are the post office, the barber shop and Maria's Saloon.

Inside the store's bustling, full of miners' wives spending their husbands’ meager checks and more likely charging more than they can afford to the company. Levi sees their faces pinched tight; the worry of too little money, too many kids. Levi shops while Isabel roams around, eyes big as she takes in everything. He sees her linger over the display of dolls. Levi feels a stab of pain that he can't afford to buy her one. Levi buys tea and some other staples. He'll stop by the Kirsteins' for eggs. He'd rather give them his money than the company.

Hot dogs and bacon's the only meat he can afford. The mine's been open less and less and that's only going to get worse as summer arrives. He and Farlan need to take a day to do some hunting.

Cigarettes have jumped in price by two whole fucking cents! Levi complains to the clerk who shrugs uncaring, the asshole. Levi would love to cuss the guy out, but he can't; not with all the kids and women around. Besides it won't do any good. Levi gives the guy one last glare before picking up his bags.

When they get home Farlan's sitting on the porch whittling. He smiles lazily and Levi feels that familiar heat creeping in. He bumps against Farlan making it seem accidental. Isabel doesn't notice and any busybody peering out their window won't think anything of it. Yeah, they need to go hunting and take some time to fuck while out in the woods where nobody will see them.

"Where's the rest of the cigarettes?" Farlan asks frowning at the single pack. "Was they out?"

"Naw, fuckers chargin' a fortune. I ain't gonna pay it. I'll get us some more in town tomorrow."

"You walkin' all that way?" Farlan says skeptically as he digs his matches out of his pocket.

"I need to take some library books back an' get some more anyways. It ain't a big deal."

"Okay," Farlan says lighting his cigarette. He sighs blissfully and that does something to Levi.

"You could come with," Levi raises his eyebrows significantly. They could find some time to go out in the trees by the road. Levi can't stop thinking about sex, it's been too long.

"Maybe. We'll, see in the mornin'," Farlan says evasively.

"You patched that hole in the wall, yet?" Levi asks getting annoyed. Farlan never seems to do anything around the house unless Levi gets on him about it.

"I was just about to," he says, but his eyes are shifty. "C'mon Levi, I work hard all week can't I rest a little?"

"What about me? I work the same as you an' I don't get to rest," Levi's voice is getting louder so he quickly lowers it.

Farlan sighs deeply as he rises to his feet. "Okay, okay. Wonder if the other wives hound their husbands like you do me," he whispers.

"Shut up, An' I ain't the wife."

"Well, you're prettier than any of 'em," Farlan says with that charming smile he gives Levi when he's in trouble. And damnit if it doesn't work most every time.

Levi flushes. Farlan teasing him like this isn't fair if he won't do anything about it.

Kaya comes over and she and Isabel scratch out a hopscotch in the dirt by the house. They toss the flat creek bed rocks Levi and Isabel found the last time he took her swimming.

Levi makes everybody bacon and butter sandwiches for lunch before starting on the housework. Levi spends an enjoyable couple of hours cleaning the house from top to bottom. It's a never ending fight to keep it clean and free of coal dust. He sweeps and mops the floors chasing Farlan out onto the porch when he tries to come inside.

"It's hot out," Farlan complains

"It ain't any better in here," Levi retorts. "Least you can catch a breeze outside."

Levi dusts the mantel where three photographs sit. Levi and Rico on their wedding day, both big eyed and painfully young. The Justice of the Peace's wife took it of them as a memento she'd said. Levi and his mother before she passed and one of him, Isabel and Farlan. Levi treasures it the most. The picture of his family- the truth- though nobody will ever know.

Sasha calls Kaya home and Levi needs to start making dinner. He opens a can of baked beans and adds brown sugar, ketchup and some chopped up hotdogs. Isabel helps by buttering three slices of Wonder bread.

"This is my favorite dinner," Isabel says happily, sopping up the sauce with her bread.

"Beans, beans the musical fruit," Farlan sings and Isabel joins in, "the more you eat, the more you toot. The more you toot the better you feel, so beans, beans at every meal."

Levi shakes his head at this nonsense.

After dinner, Levi and Farlan sit on the porch smoking while Isabel plays with the Hannes' cat. He's a gray colored old tom, but Levi's not sure if that's his fur's true color or not.

"Daddy, there's somethin' wrong with Popeye," Isabel says worriedly.

Levi gets up to check. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's got a cut on his nose."

Levi squats down to examine the cat's face (which he grudgingly tolerates). "Aw, that ain't nothin'. He just got in a scrap with another cat. Probably that ugly orange one that lives in the woods. He'll be okay. He's a tough ol' so and so."

"Hey Isabel!" a bright feminine voice sounds from behind them.

Levi freezes. Shit, it's Petra Ral. He pretends he hasn't heard her. Isabel runs over to her with a big smile on her face. "Miss Petra!"

Farlan's laughing at Levi. He calls out, "Miss Petra, how are you?"

"Fine thank you," she says giving Levi a hopeful look.

"Levi, where's your manners at?" Farlan scolds, a devilish gleam in his eye, "Say good evenin’ to Miss Petra."

"Uh, good evenin’...Miss Petra."

Encouraged she marches over to Levi and stares him right in the eye, bold as brass. He blinks taking a half step back from her. She follows. "Hey Levi." 

Petra's eyes are bright and she's close enough that he can smell her flowery perfume and see her lips are colored with bright pink lipstick. He notes she's dressed as if she's going to church or a dance in what must be her best hat and dress. What you'd call courting clothes. His stomach sinks.

Farlan coughs and it sounds suspiciously like a laugh, "Whatcha got there if you don't mind me askin', Miss Petra?"

"Oh, this," she glances down at the pan. "It's a pound cake. I was makin’ one for Dad so I figured I might as well make you fellas one, too. Bachelors with no womenfolk about," she shakes her head mournfully, "must not get many good things to eat."

Levi glances around helplessly and spots Grandpa and Granny Arlert closely watching this interaction from their porch. Grandpa Arlert's grin is big and broad. Levi resigns himself to being teased mercilessly on Monday.

Petra hands Levi the cake and he almost drops it. "Shi- whoops." Petra stands there smiling at him and Levi realizes he should say something.

"Thank you...it uh smells real good. I'll just put it in the kitchen."

"I'll come in an' help you," she says eagerly.

Levi doesn't know what to say so he nods and she follows him inside, eyes wide as she looks around. "Oh," she says disappointedly. "It's so nice an' clean in here."

Levi wants to bristle at her, but knows she doesn't mean any harm. "I like to clean," he says lamely.

"Do you?" Petra says in surprise, "My goodness, well so do I. We have that in common." She gives him a bright smile and he nods weakly.

Farlan's followed them inside. He smirks at Levi. "Why don't you come out on the porch, Miss Petra. Levi'll make us some tea an' we can visit." Levi gives him a filthy look behind her back.

"I don't mind helpin'," she says, "Where's the kettle at?"

"Over here, on the stove," Farlan moves to show her.

"An’ the tea?" he opens the cupboard and she gives him a grateful smile. Farlan's always been good at talking to folks. He puts her at ease and soon has her giggling.

Petra has the tea brewed and sugar and milk out before you can whistle. She slices up the cake while Isabel gets out their plates and forks.

"Miss Petra, this is mighty fine pound cake," Farlan says completely sincere.

"Thank you," she says dimpling, "I'm goin' to enter it in the Pioneer Day bakin’ contest."

"This'll give Granny Arlert a run for her money for sure."

Petra beams at Farlan.

After the cake's been eaten and Petra's washed all the dishes they move to the porch. Levi gives her his chair and sits on the steps. It's a nice night filled with the sounds of insects and frogs calling for rain. Isabel nestles contentedly in Petra's lap and Levi feels jumpy, like a rabbit too close to a trap.

"Asshole," Levi says after Petra's left; a smile on her face and a spring in her step.

"What? She makes good food. If you was nicer to her we could get some of her chicken pot pie."

" _You_ be nice to her," Levi retorts. "I don't know why she's after me instead of you anyhow."

"Maybe she wants a man the same size as her," Farlan says and yelps as Levi smacks his arm hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets a handsome gent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I should be able to get back to this story and update much quicker, now. Thanks for all your comments and kudos! They mean the world to me <3

Isabel's already up and dressed by the time Levi rises; playing with her paper dolls on her bedroom floor. She's done a pretty good job, but she's missed a couple of buttons on the shirt waist's bodice. He does them up for her and goes to get dressed himself.

Levi dresses in trousers and a white (ish) button up shirt. The shirt has a dingy tint to it. It's not Miz Jaeger's fault. Nothing seems to be able to get camp clothes fully clean.

Levi washes in the basin in his room. He examines his face in the mirror and runs his hands over his chin feeling some bristles.

"Gotta shave," he announces.

Isabel hops from one foot to the other excitedly. "I get to help, right, Daddy?"

"Yep."

Levi lights himself a cigarette and smokes it while he heats water on the stove.

Then he returns to his room with the warm water. Levi lets Isabel mix the shaving cream for him; pouring water over the bar in his old shave mug so she can mix it with the boar's hair brush. Once she’s satisfied with the amount of lather she hops up on a chair and dabs it on his face. Then she watches bright eyed as he shaves in the mirror on the wall.

Luckily, he doesn't have to shave that often, something he appreciates _now_. As an adolescent wanting to fit in with the other boys his sparse facial hair, as well as his slight stature, had caused him some heartache.

Satisfied with the closeness of the shave, Levi slaps on some Aqua Velva. Isabel sniffs the air appreciatively. "You smell real good, Daddy."

Levi ruffles her hair. "Let's make breakfast."

Levi brews tea and while it's steeping he makes scrambled eggs. He cuts a slice of Petra's pound cake for each of them.

"Don't you want milk, kiddo?" Levi's surprised Isabel hasn't volunteered to get the bottle from the icebox like she usually does.

"Naw, don’t want none. Can I have tea instead?" Isabel asks her expression hopeful.

"No." Levi shakes his head. "It's too hot for a lil’ stinker."

Her face falls and she regards him reproachfully. "I'm gettin' big, Daddy."

She's too cute and he supposes she is. He caves in with a sigh.

"Okay, big bug hang on." Levi switches the glass for a mug and pours some tea adding sugar and a generous splash of milk. He tests the temperature with his finger before handing it over.

She beams and almost spills it trying to imitate the way he holds his cup.

"Go on; hold it the right way," he encourages her gesturing at the handle.

Isabel's eyes are round with curiosity. “But why do ya do it that way, Daddy?"

Levi shrugs. "Dunno really. Just always have."

He's not going to tell her about dropping and breaking his mother's best tea cup when he was just a little older than her.

Kenny had cussed him out for it and switched his backside but good. The punishment wasn't even necessary when the shame and anguish from breaking something belonging to his mother had just about killed him. Levi's gut tightens every time he thinks on the son of a bitch.

Levi hears Farlan stirring so takes him his coffee.

Farlan smiles at Levi as he sits up in bed. "Thanks," he says taking the mug.

"I'm leaving soon, ya comin' with?" Levi asks raising his eyebrow significantly.

"I dunno. I don't feel so good. Just real beat y'know?" Farlan says with a big yawn. He sounds sincere, but he's having trouble meeting Levi's eyes. "Say, why don't I stay home and watch Isabel for ya?" 

"Gee thanks," Levi says sarcastically. Levi considers Farlan to be Isabel's other parent (and he thought Farlan did, too). So, he shouldn't act like watching Isabel's doing Levi a favor. Farlan knows damn well Isabel was planning on playing over at the Brauses anyway.

Farlan gives him that charming smile of his, but Levi's not having it this time. He stalks out of the room and grabs his satchel. Opening it he removes the blanket he'd packed for them to fool around on and throws it over a chair.

They could've taken some time to find an out of the way spot in the brush. They haven't had time or privacy to fuck in weeks. To take things slow. So, Levi's pretty steamed at Farlan.

Levi can't help but notice (and worry) that Farlan isn't as interested in sex as he used to be. Maybe it's normal for a couple who's been together so long to cool off. Levi hears the other men bitching about their wives treating them cold. But Farlan's not a woman, so it can't be the same.

Yet, more and more it seems Farlan turns him down.

Levi can feel himself getting more burned up. He needs to clear out or there’s going to be a fight. That’s another thing harder for them to do. What would the neighbors think if Levi shouts at Farlan for being frigid? The reaction would surely be much worse than the good natured teasing Jan and his wife inspire. Levi doesn't ever want to find out. It makes him sick just thinking about it

Levi shrugs on his coat. Well, Farlan can make his own damned breakfast and clean up, too.

"Be good," he tells Isabel and leans down so she can place his cap on his head. "I'll bring ya back somethin' nice."

Levi heads out answering the "good mornings" and "where you goin'?" folks shout at him. He sighs in irritation. Every day’s the same, walking up and down the row. Though it's somewhat better today since it's Sunday and most folks are at church.

Keith's out on his porch mending a chair while Miz Shadis shells peas. He looks up and grins when he spots Levi. "Heard ya had company last night," Keith says jovially exchanging a sly look with his wife.

Clearly the news of Petra Ral's visit has already made the rounds. Granny and Grandpa Arlert are most likely to blame.

Levi shrugs as if he has no idea what the hell Keith's talking about. As he walks on he's followed by the sound of the Shadis' laughter.

Levi gets so fed up of everybody knowing his business. You can't take a shit in this town without somebody asking what size it was. As he sneaks past the Ral's house he's grateful it looks like none of them are home. They're big churchgoers and Levi's most certainly not, so hopefully that's a problem for Petra’s dad.

'Though,' Levi gets more disgruntled as he thinks, 'a man shouldn't have to explain himself and why he isn’t interested in pursuing a woman.'

Levi feels his shoulders loosen a bit as he's finally clear of camp. On the outskirts of town is the bus station. Levi gives it a longing look as he passes by. Sometimes he wishes he could just get on a bus and drive away from this place. Find him and Farlan and Isabel a better place to live. Somewhere that's clean with fresh, pure, good smelling air.

The sound of a car approaching grabs his attention. Maybe he can catch a ride to Titanville. He sticks out his thumb. As he turns around his mouth falls open a little. The car's a beaut; a cherry red convertible with white walled tires and a shiny chrome hood ornament. It's flashy and utterly out of place in the Underground City.

Levi squints as it pulls up next to him. 'Get a load of this fancy ass mug.' Levi thinks staring at the guy. It's the same big blond he'd seen out in front of the Company offices Friday evening. He's the best looking guy Levi's ever seen up close. Then he feels disloyal to Farlan for thinking that.

Blondie gives Levi a dazzling smile. "You headed to Titanville?"

"Yeah," Levi says admiring the way the sun shines down upon Blondie's bare head turning his hair to burnished gold. There's a sharp looking fedora on the seat next to him. Levi suddenly becomes very aware of how old and battered his cap is. Well, he isn't anything other than what he is, a poor miner.

"Me, too." Blondie moves his hat to the backseat. "Come on, get in."

"Thanks." Levi climbs in trying to play it cool and not gawk like a hick, but he can't help it; his eyes widen taking it all in the dials and buttons. Levi's astonished to see Blondie's car has a radio.

Levi gives up his pretense of sophistication. "Say, this sure is a fancy car. What is it?"

"Cadillac Fleetwood. Just bought her a couple of weeks ago." Blondie smiles as proudly as if the car was his own child. 

Blondie holds out his hand. Hello, I'm Erwin Smith." 

Levi shakes it. "Levi Ackerman." He feels a little self-conscious. Levi keeps as clean as he can, but this guy's probably never worked a real job a day in his life. 'Lily white pampered hands (maybe even manicured)' Levi thinks with jealous disdain. Still Smith's grip's strong enough.

"Glad to know you." 

"Yeah, you, too."

Smith releases Levi's hand and reaches into his breast pocket and takes out a gold cigarette case. No crumpled pack crammed in a shirt pocket like what Levi carries around. "Would you care for a cigarette?"

"Yeah," Levi says taking one, "thanks."

Smith lights it for him with a matching gold plated lighter. That together with the case must've cost at least a couple months of Levi's salary.

Levi sucks in a lungful of smoke, it's smoother than what he's used to. No doubt they're expensive. Smith lights one for himself then puts the car in gear.

"You like music?" Smith asks turning up the radio. 'Happy Days Are Here Again' floods the car.

"Sure, that's a good one."

Levi slouches down in his seat, arm hanging down the side of the car, enjoying the breeze. Levi hasn't been in that many cars and never one this nice. Whisky has one he rents out to courting couples, but Levi's never had any use for that.

"So are you a miner?" Smith asks; hands firm on the steering wheel, cigarette between his long fingers. Smith has an upper class toffy sort of accent. 

"Yeah, uh yes sir, Mr. Smith," Levi says straightening up, realizing this guy must be old man Smith's son. Though he hadn't even known the old man had one.

"I'm here at camp helping my uncle with some business matters. My uncle's Edward Smith." 

"Yes sir," Levi says, making sure to touch his cap.

"You don't have to call me sir," Smith says with a teasing glance at Levi.

"You're my boss, ain't you?" Levi retorts as he taps cigarette ash out onto the road.

Smith shakes his head in amusement. "No, I wouldn't say that."

"You work for management an' Ol' Ma- I mean Mr. Smith's your kin, ain't he?"

"Well, yes that's true. Point taken," Smith agrees ruefully.

"There ya are then," Levi says taking another drag on his cigarette.

"But, regardless," Smith says firmly, "I must insist that you not call me sir."

"Okay," Levi shrugs, "if it bugs ya I won't."

"Thank you," Smith says solemnly, but there's a gleam of humor in his eyes.

They approach the signpost for Titanville- 5 miles.

The son of a bitch who named Titanville must've had a funny sense of humor. Titanville is a one horse town with a bank, a library, a grocery store and two restaurants.

"Titanville," Smith muses, "it's an ironical name isn't it?"

Levi snorts. "Sure is."

Levi doesn't tell Smith it's the biggest town he's ever seen. He's never been any further than Titanville in all his twenty-three years. To Smith's eyes Levi must seem a dumb yokel. Well, it's true enough.

The car smoothly eats up the miles and what would've taken Levi over an hour to walk takes no time at all. Before he knows it they're pulling up to the stop sign at the corner of Main and Oak.

"Just drop me off here." Levi points. He can walk from there to the library and then back to Reeves' Grocery.

"Okay." Smith says agreeably.

Levi collects his satchel and climbs out of the car.

"Wait!" Smith waves him back over. "How're you going to get home? I can take you back if you can wait a few hours? I just have to see some clients."

Levi's surprised by the offer, but he's not going to turn him down. "Yeah sure, thanks."

"Alright meet me back here at one?" Smith says with a grin and at Levi's nod salutes him before driving on.

Levi stares after him for a moment amused despite himself before making his way to the library.

The library's tiny, but holds a surprising amount of books. The librarian is good at utilizing every bit of space. Inside it's clean as a whistle; the books on the shelves perfectly cataloged.

It's nice being on his own. Miss Jones, the librarian's a friendly old gray haired lady. She finds the books Isabel wants and recommends a new mystery novel for Levi. He hands over his library card and collecting his books he moves to one of the chairs.

Levi sits and reads for a bit enjoying the peace and quiet. A couple of kids come in with their mother. They ignore her entreaties to be quiet; whining and fussing over a toy car. Miss Jones shushes them, but Levi's not fond of brats other than his own (especially unruly ones) so he decides to head over to Reeves' Grocery.

Levi only started coming into town a couple of months ago after he'd read practically every book the Company’s tiny lending library has to offer. He’s only been inside Reeve’s a few times and is always fascinated by the items they have for sale.

He grabs a basket and wanders around. There's a stock boy stacking cans of vegetables. $.04/each the sign advertises. 

That's not a bad price, but he doubts they're as good as what he can buy from Farmer Springer's wife, canned fresh from their farm. 

The soup is on sale for $.05 a can. Levi examines them and selects a cream of mushroom. He figures he can mix it with rice, maybe top it with cheese. Serve it for dinner as something special. 

Levi stares (nose pressed to the freezer door like a kid) at all the frozen and convenience food wishing he owned a real refrigerator.

Turkey $.15/lb. catches his eye.

Levi's never eaten a store bought turkey. He doubts anybody back home has either. Only ones one of the men have shot themselves. He'd bagged his first turkey at age thirteen. It was maybe the only time he'd felt Kenny had been proud of him.

"That damned gobbler's almost as big as you, shrimp." His words mean as always, but for once tinged with respect.

Levi had puffed out his chest as the other hunters clustered around him full of hearty praise. Levi can still remember how good it'd felt when Grandpa Arlert had slapped him on the back. A mountain rite of passage into manhood.

The kid stocking the shelves drops a can and it jolts Levi back to the present. "Sorry," the kid says at Levi's glare.

Levi lingers awhile longer until the old guy upfront starts shooting him looks. He takes his basket with the solitary can of soup to the cash register.

"Carton o' Luckies, please." 

The old man takes them down from the shelf behind him. "Matches?"

"Naw, I got some." Levi grabs a Hershey bar to add to his order.

"You from around here, son?" the old-timer asks eyes wary as he rings up Levi's purchases.

"Yeah, the Underground Camp."

The old man's face clears. "Which one? Three or four?"

"Three."

"That’s a nice one, huh?"

“Yes sir." If only compared to the sorry state of Four; no use to improve conditions there when it's close to being shut down is the Company's reasoning.

"That’ll be $.68."

Levi carefully counts out the change into the old man's hand.

“Have a good day, son," he says as he puts it in the till.

Levi nods and sticks the paper bag in his satchel. He checks the time on the clock above the cash register. There's still almost an hour until Smith should be ready to head back.

Out in the parking lot Levi opens the carton and shakes out a pack of cigarettes. He lights it and shoves it and his matches back in the satchel. While he smokes he stares at the Rose Diner.

It must've once been painted a bright pink, but now it's shabby and faded. Levi would sure like a place to sit down and rest awhile. He doesn't much care for the idea of sitting on the dirty curb. He could go back to the library; the noisy brats are probably gone by now. His eyes return to the diner.

Levi's hungry, but with only a nickel left in his wallet he doubts he can afford anything to eat. Except maybe...fuck it, he'll splurge on a cup of tea. Farlan's always bitching about how he needs a break; well, Levi does too. That settles it. He begins walking towards the diner.

Once inside he nods at the girl behind the counter. She grins at him eyes bright and speculative. It makes Levi uncomfortable.

"Sit wherever ya want, sweetie," she says cheerfully.

Besides the waitress, there's only the cook and one other customer, an old woman. They're not exactly doing a booming business. Levi takes a seat by the window with its grand view of Main Street. The table's not as clean as he'd like, but somebody's tried to make it nice with a small vase of wilted flowers. The menus are in a holder next to the napkin dispenser.

He takes one last drag on his cigarette before stubbing it out in the ashtray. Taking one of the menus; he examines it and it confirms what he already knew; that he really can't afford anything more than a cup of tea.

"What can I get ya?" the waitress asks. She's cute with curly blonde hair and bright red lipstick. Her name tag says Betty.

Levi ought to leer at her. Say something like, 'how about you baby?' His buddies would; bold when away from eyes of their womenfolk. But they're not so he just says, "Black tea, please."

She wrinkles her nose a bit. "Nothing else? Pie? Cheeseburger?"

Levi's stomach growls. "No, thanks."

"Okay, suit yourself," she says back slipping behind the counter. She's only gone a moment returning with his order and with one last flirtatious smile is off.

Levi spoons a couple of sugar cubes into the tea and wonders if it's stealing to take a few with him when he leaves. Probably he decides.

He takes a cautious sip grateful it tastes good. He'd have hated to have paid for something just to have a place to sit.

Levi's nearly down to the last swallow and hopes the waitress will come by and offer a free refill.

"Ah, there you are."

Levi looks up, startled to see Smith standing above him not having heard him approach.

"I got away early, thank God. Boring people the Parkers." Smith grimaces.

"You ready to go?" Levi starts to stand up, disappointed at losing his chance at more tea. 

"No," Smith says taking the seat across from Levi, "unless you're in a hurry?"

Levi shakes his head and sits back down.

Levi gets a better look at Smith's clothing now he's sitting across from him. Smith's wearing a dark blue three piece suit and striped tie with a bright yellow pocket square. With his straight white teeth and brillatianed hair he looks like a film star straight out of one of Miz Braus' 'Photoplay' magazines.

Levi only owns one nice suit and that one he keeps for the Community Center socials. It took him three months to pay for it on store credit and it doesn't hold a candle to this guy's. Smith probably has a closet fit to busting with them.

Levi smooths his hand over his shirt trying to look more respectable. 

"I'm hungry. Is the food here good?" Smith asks watching Levi. His eyes are really blue. Bluer than Farlan’s.

Levi ducks his head, embarrassed. "I dunno. I ain't never eaten here before."

"Oh," Smith says expression surprised then it quickly changes to a sunny smile, "well how about lunch? My treat."

Levi’s not sure what this guy's angle is. Kenny loved to say, "There ain't no such thing as a free lunch."

Fuck Kenny. Levi’s not going to turn the guy down.

"Yeah sure, thanks."

Smith's removing his hat when the waitress comes over with a big smile for him. Smith gives her the once over and whistles appreciatively.

She giggles. Her smile turns coy.

"What can I get ya, sweetie?" she asks hand on her hip angling herself towards Smith; clearly seeing a better prospect for flirtation than Levi.

"Miss," Smith says fanning himself dramatically with his hat, "I'll tell you as a gentleman I don't think I should answer that question."

She giggles some more. Her cheeks pinken up.

"How about a Coke," Smith says, "and what's good here?"

"Meatloaf's today's special. Comes with mashed potatoes and green beans."

"Sounds swell, honey and my friend will have..." Smith turns inquiringly to Levi.

"Cheeseburger, medium rare an' fries," Levi says without hesitation.

She winks. "I knew you was hungry."

"She's pretty," Smith says appreciatively as she walks away.

"Yeah, she's gotta nice ass," Levi says because that's the kind of shit men say to other men.

Smith grins. "So you're an ass man, are you, Levi?"

"Yeah." That's the truth, but not in the way Smith imagines.

Smith chuckles. "Me, too." He glances at Levi's satchel. "Did you get what you were after?"

"Yeah." Levi's itching to shake out another cig, but if he waits maybe Smith will offer.

"Cigarette?" Smith asks right on cue reaching for his case. Levi gets a better look at it this time. It's engraved with the initials, E.S. surrounded by two palm trees.

Smith lights it for him; there's some kind of flower etched on the lighter, maybe something tropical. Levi can't really tell and Smith puts it away before he can get a better look.

"Thanks." Levi says, sitting back in his seat.

Smith moves the ash tray so it's between them. "So, Levi do you have a girl?"

Levi's not about to share his life with this rich guy. Tell him his sad tale of being left a widower with a baby before he'd even left his teens. And he certainly won't cop to being with Farlan so he raises one shoulder in a half shrug.

"Ah, I see," Smith nods his head sagely, though he sees nothing, "a young man like you must get up to a lot of mischief," he says with a conspiratorial wink. 

"There ain't much mischief to get up to around camp." It's the truth, even if he wanted to court a woman. A suitor had better mind his manners or the gal's menfolk will kick his ass. 

"That's a shame." Smith's brows knit together in a small frown as if he's truly sorry for Levi.

Levi glances at Smith's bare ring finger. "I guess there's plenty of mischief to get up to where you're from."

He's mocking the guy, but Levi's been told enough he's hard to read so he doubts Smith will be able to tell.

He's proven right when Smith chuckles approvingly. "As it so happens, plenty." He gives Levi that man to man look. "Mitras has much to offer a single man."

Levi wants to laugh Smith off as nothing more than a good time charlie, but he's surprisingly charmed by the guy. Levi snorts. "I'll just bet it does."

Thankfully, the waitress brings their food before Smith can start bragging about all the women he's laid.

The burger's real good. Levi barely hangs on to his manners; he practically inhales his food.

Levi notices Smith smiling at him. "What?" he says defensively.

"Nothing," Smith says holding his hands up, "I just like to see someone enjoy their food."

"Oh, okay." That soothes Levi a little, but he slows down so he can savor the meal. After all he's unlikely to get the chance to eat beef again any time soon.

Smith returns to eating and the time passes in companionable silence and it's much appreciated. Why most people have to fill every second with yakking Levi can't understand.

"Not bad." Smith wipes his mouth with his napkin and tosses it onto the plate. "That really hit the spot, huh?"

"Sure did." Levi agrees

The waitress collects their dishes and asks. "Can I getcha boys any dessert?"

Smith flirts with her some more before saying, "Apple pie, and Levi?"

"Ice cream... uh chocolate."

"With chocolate sauce?" She offers with a grin and nods approvingly when he says, "Yeah, sure... thanks." 

A free ride, cigarettes, lunch and now ice cream, this is turning out to be the most enjoyable day Levi's had in a long time.

Once they've finished eating Smith pays the bill and with one last "thank you honey" they leave. 

On the way home Levi's feeling fat and happy. He's dozing like an old man; lulled to sleep by the rocking of the Caddy.

Levi jerks fully awake when the car stops. Smith has parked at the end of the row. "Is this close enough? I'm not sure I can make it any further. It'd be quite the tight squeeze."

"This is good." Levi climbs out of the car. "Thanks for the ride an' the meal...Erwin."

"Anytime. You were good company," Smith says then his cheery face turns serious, "I enjoyed chatting with you."

That takes Levi aback. He's not often told such a thing, but Smith seems sincere. And he finds himself saying. "Yeah, me, too." and meaning it.

Levi mulls that over on his way back home.

As he walks in the door, Farlan's right there lying in wait for him. "Hey, how was your trip?"

Levi shrugs still a little cool.

"Ya missed lunch. I'll make you a baloney sandwich," Farlan says hopping up to get Levi a plate from the cupboard. "You want it fried?"

Offering to cook isn't something Farlan usually does. He's clearly trying to jolly Levi.

Levi starts unpacking his satchel. “I ain't hungry," he says enjoying Farlan's surprise.

"What?" Farlan says putting the plate down, "why not?"

"Get this," Levi says smugly, "I got a ride to town with Ol' Man Smith's fancy pants nephew."

Farlan's eyes widen, "What's he like?"

"Seems like a decent guy." Levi smirks. "He bought me lunch. Cheeseburger an' fries an' chocolate ice cream," Levi pauses for dramatic effect... "with chocolate sauce."

"Aw Levi, you lucky dog," Farlan says enviously. 

"You shoulda come along," Levi says with a twist of his lips. 

Before Farlan can say anything Isabel pops into the room. "I got you a chocolate bar, kiddo," Levi says quickly so she won't notice the tension between them.

"Yay!" she shrieks happily.

"You gotta wait 'til after dinner though. An' I gotcha a couple books I think you'll like."

"Can I see 'em?" she asks, eagerly hopping up and down.

"Sure." he hands her the satchel. "One's the next Oz book."

After dinner Isabel happily munches on her candy bar. It leaves a smear of chocolate on her chin and Levi scrubs at it with his napkin. She squirms away impatiently. "Daddy, can you read me the new book, now?"

"Bath first; go fetch a towel and wash rag.” 

She speeds off, leaving them alone. Farlan takes the opportunity to pull Levi into a corner where they know from experience they can't be seen from outside.

“Hey, don’t be sore at me, baby," Farlan squeezes Levi's arm as he whispers, "I can’t stand it when you hate me." His tone's only half teasing.

Levi rolls his eyes. “I don’t hate you, dummy.”

"Good." Farlan smiles sweetly and Levi forgets why he was ever upset with him.

Farlan gives Levi's arm one last squeeze. "I'll help you set up Isabel's bath."

"Okay."

Levi stares after him for a moment before checking that the water in the stove's reservoir is warm enough. It should be; he filled it before starting dinner.

Farlan hauls the old tin tub into the kitchen setting it next to the stove.

"Get the sacks will ya?" Levi says.

Farlan pulls them from under the cupboard. "Way ahead of ya."

Isabel watches Farlan spread the burlap under and around the tub to catch any spills.

“So, I can splash a lil’ huh, Farlan?”

“A _lil’_ bit," he warns as he pours the water into the tub, "don’t make extra work for me an' your dad."

"Time to skin the rabbit,” Levi says pulling Isabel’s dress over her head. “I ain’t a rabbit,” she protests as she takes off her underpants. Levi balls up the clothes and throws them in the hamper. “Go on, get in.”

Levi sits by the tub quietly smoking as Isabel washes. She's old enough to mostly be able to bathe herself and she's proud of it. He is, too. The days of having to wrangle and fight a wriggling toddler who refused to bathe were not good times.

“I like that song," she says and Levi realizes he's been humming 'Happy Days are Here Again' under his breath. "Where'd ya hear it?"

"Oh somewhere... hey let's get your hair washed," Levi says to change the subject.

Levi pours water over Isabel's head. She sputters exaggeratedly then laughs, head thrown back, cute as a bug. Once she's as clean as somebody can get in an old tin tub Levi wraps her up in the towel and sends her off to dress for bed.

Farlan comes in from where's he's been outside rocking on the porch. "Go on I'll take care o' this."

"Thanks." Levi enjoys times like this when they work together. Every couple has their hard times he assures himself. Maybe Farlan really has just been tired lately. Levi hopes he's not coming down with something.

Isabel's on her bed holding a book. "Okay, I'm ready for a story, Daddy."

"You want a braid first?" 

"Yes! It'll be curly in the mornin' won't it?"

Levi grunts in agreement. He carefully combs her hair and plaits it; tying it off with a rubber band saved from an old bread bag.

Once Isabel's tucked in he gets himself to bed. A hush has fallen over the camp; all the men have to rise tomorrow before dawn to begin another work week. Levi falls asleep and dreams of sky blue eyes and large graceful hands.


End file.
